


My Everything

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Incubus Bucky is starving and he can't seem to find satisfaction no matter who he feeds from... Until he catches your scent....





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had. Will read over for mistakes and add more later. More tags will be added as the story goes on.

Bucky was starving!

He had been with so many people but now.... There was no one who could satisfy his hunger. Being hungry was a terrible feeling. 

Now he sat here in human form, watching the humans around him in the city. They were all going about their business and he found he was bored. Everyone here smelled disgusting and he was growing annoyed.

But a sweet smell hit him and he was snapped out of his thoughts. This scent, Bucky had to find the human that was giving it off! With so many people around, pinpointing where the pleasant smell was became harder by the minute. 

Finally, he found the source. There you were, in an alley behind a resturaunt. You were sitting on the dirty ground with your back against the brick wall. Tears streaming down your face, he found he was curious as to why you were crying. His answer came when a middle aged man walked out of the door you were sitting beside. He sighed and wiped his hands on his rag.

"Y/N, don't listen to those men in there. You were the perfect waitress."

"They said such terrible things about how I look..." You sobbed, "The note they left just... I'm tired of this. I can't deal with the shallow people that come here."

"Hm..." The man sat down beside you, "Tell you what. Why don't you take the rest of the day and the weekend off? You have been working without taking any breaks for weeks now."

"I don't need breaks. I just want to make as much as I can so I can get a better apartment. Tips help when the people I'm serving aren't assholes." You let your head fall back against the wall in defeat.

Your boss put a gentle hand on your shoulder, "Take some time off. You need it and you deserve it. It won't affect your pay. Now go on, get home. Don't make me tell you twice, now. When you come back Tuesday, everything will be better. You'll see."

You started to say something about coming back Tuesday instead of Monday but he smiled and went back inside. Maybe he was right, you did need some time off to rest. Perhaps having the weekend off would be a good thing. You could take a long bath and lounge around your crappy apartment. It might be fun and help with the depression you have been battling.

Bucky watched and followed you from a distance. Everything about you was beautiful and you smelled perfect. Once you walked into the rough part of town, he wanted to gag at the scent of the people here. Your tropical scent was almost drowned out but he managed to keep an eye on you follow you to your apartment. From the building beside it, he watched when you went up to the sixth floor and opened the door to your small living area. The first thing you did was go straight to the bathroom for a long bath. 

Washing off the makeup you had put on earlier, you let your self cry in the warm water.

The incubus sat and wondered as to why your scent was so intoxicating. In his long life, he had never smelt anyone or anything like you before. It was obvious you would provide him with a good meal and he was anxious. But as he watched you cry in the bathtub, he felt his chest ache. The urge to make you smile again was strong. It was strange, he had never had feelings for any humans before. Surely it was an effect from being starved for so long. But there was no way he was not going to feed from you.


End file.
